


The Day After

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: 'Tis the Season [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holiday Season, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Abuse, Pining, Snow, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, some heavy topics, trigger warning, what better way to get into the holiday spirit than some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: “I hate to be that guy,” the redhead breaks the silence, “but I can’t for the life of me recall your name.”“Does it really matter? I mean, it’s not important for you to know it.”“That’s…fair. I guess.” He pauses. “Well, my name is Lea.” He looks past Isa and tilts his head. “Is it me or does it still seem pretty dark out?” He gets to his feet and heads over to a sliding door Isa can only assume leads out to a balcony. He tries not to pay too much attention. But when Lea pulls the shades aside and the apartment is flooded with light, there’s nothing warming about it. “Uh, sorry, man, but I don’t think you’re gonna be going anywhere.”Isa’s brow furrows. He gets up to join Lea by the balcony window. Well, shit. No wonder the light doesn’t feel warm. A thick blanket of snow has covered the city, putting it to sleep.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 'Tis the Season [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this particular fic does stumble upon a couple heavy topics of past abuse/trauma. Not for long, but I wanted to add the trigger warning just to be safe. I definitely don't want any of my readers getting caught off guard and being made uncomfortable. That being said, this fic is my personal favourite so far. I got so caught up in writing it that I legit almost forgot to add the actual prompt line in somewhere lmao oops

Isa opens his eyes and remains still. He takes a few deep breaths before turning his head to find a clock. He does. 5:36a. Ugh. He rolls onto his back again and stares at the ceiling for a moment, gathering his thoughts of the previous night. When he finally sits up, his head falls right into his hands. It’s pounding, but he represses a groan. He runs his fingers through his hair and observes the unknown bedroom. There’s a faint light of the morning sun coming in through the window, creating an almost blue-grey atmosphere. There’s something soothing about it, considering the situation. Huh. That’s when he glances at the body still fast asleep beside him. The stranger with bright red hair. He’s tempted to reach out and brush the loose strands of hair out of his face. His… _serene_ face. Hmm. Isa watches him. The steady rise and fall of his bared chest. He examines the sharpness of his features. Yet, his skin looks so soft. Warm. His lips look—

Shit. He really has to get out of here.

He slips out of the bed, almost jumping back in when his feet touch the cold hardwood floor. He takes a deep breath and forces himself up. He scours the floor for his discarded clothing, partially impressed with where some of the articles were scattered. Once he’s recollected his belongings, he carefully slips—jumps—into his pants. He hears movement behind him and freezes before glancing over his shoulder. The stranger has shifted his position, but still seems to be sleeping. He releases the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and exits the bedroom.

He locates his misplaced cellphone and checks it for messages. Nothing. Not even any clues as to just _how_ he ended up in this scenario. Oh well. He’ll figure it out later. For now, he needs to get out and get home. So, he carefully—quietly—continues towards the front door, holding his shoes for now and walking on his tiptoes.

“Awe,” a voice sounds off, “and I thought we had such a good time last night.” Isa stops dead in his tracks. He sighs and turns to face his one-night stand. The redhead is leaning against the doorway to the bedroom, arms folded across his chest and smirking. “Don’t tell me that’s a one-sided feeling.”

Isa is at a complete loss for words. This isn’t the norm for him. He doesn’t know how to deal with this. Hell, he doesn’t _want_ to deal with this. He just wants to leave and get home to where he can be comfortable. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“At least stay for a cup of coffee.”

He only nods in response. The stranger’s smile widens a bit, and he makes his way for the kitchen. He’s in nothing but his boxers and Isa can’t help but stare. He swallows hard. He shouldn’t be so attracted to a total stranger. Hell, he doesn’t even remember the guy’s name. He’s not even sure they exchanged names. All he knows is that he’s definitely good looking. There’s no denying that.

After another minute or two, Isa moves away from the door. He sets his belongings down and joins the stranger in the kitchen. This is such a bad idea. And he knows it. The alarms in his head have been going off since the second he woke up. Huh. Maybe that’s what’s causing the pounding… No. That’s just the hangover.

“How do ya like your coffee?” the redhead asks.

“Black is fine,” Isa says him.

He fills a mug and hands it so Isa. He is grateful for coffee. Especially since it’s only just past six o’clock in the morning. And it’s cold. Shit is it cold. The stranger is radiating heat, though, and it’s taking every ounce of Isa’s being not to wrap himself in it. His cheeks flush suddenly as he has a subtle flashback of the previous night. Oh, he’s already been wrapped up in that heat.

“I hate to be that guy,” the redhead breaks the silence, “but I can’t for the life of me recall your name.”

“Does it really matter? I mean, it’s not important for you to know it.”

“That’s…fair. I guess.” He pauses. “Well, my name is Lea.” He looks past Isa and tilts his head. “Is it me or does it still seem pretty dark out?” He gets to his feet and heads over to a sliding door Isa can only assume leads out to a balcony. He tries not to pay too much attention. But when Lea pulls the shades aside and the apartment is flooded with light, there’s nothing warming about it. “Uh, sorry, man, but I don’t think you’re gonna be going anywhere.”

Isa’s brow furrows. He gets up to join Lea by the balcony window. Well, shit. No wonder the light doesn’t feel warm. A thick blanket of snow has covered the city, putting it to sleep.

Just then, both their phones buzz. Lea gets to his first and chuckles. “Snow emergency,” he says. “All roads are shut down until further notice and they recommend staying in.” He sets his phone down. “I’d say you’re welcome to take shelter here, but I don’t think ya have much of a choice. Looks like we’re snowed in.”

Of course. This is just Isa’s luck. He pinches the bridge of his nose and it isn’t long before there’s a hand on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and lifting his head to look over at Lea.

“I’m gonna hop in the shower,” Lea tells him. “Please, help yourself to more coffee.” He heads for the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. “Unless, that is,” he smirks, “you would like to join me.”

_Yes_. The word reverberates within every nerve in Isa’s body. He can’t, though. “Not my thing,” he finally manages to say.

He simply nods his head. “Feel free to let yourself in if ya change your mind.” He winks at him and disappears into the bedroom.

Damn it. What the hell is it about this guy that has Isa so wound up? In both a good and a bad way. It sure as hell isn’t helping the pounding in his head.

He freshens his cup of coffee and returns to the window. He watches the snow as it falls to the ground. There’s at least already two feet. And that’s just judging by the balcony. He lets out a heavy sigh. This isn’t ideal. He should be home by now. Drinking coffee out of his own mug. Showering in his own bathroom. Hmm. A shower does sound nice right about now. Hot water sounds nice. He looks towards the open bedroom door. _Feel free to let yourself in if you change your mind_. The words echo in his mind. No. He won’t join him because he knows better than that. He’s not an expert at one-night stands, but he does know he’s not supposed to sleep with his hookup a second time. Especially the following morning. Unless…

Maybe it wouldn’t matter. Maybe there’s something different about this case. Maybe—Damn it. _No_. He has to get these thoughts out of his head. Out of his system. Nothing good could come from this. And he just has to keep reminding himself of that. Over and over…and over…and over…

When Lea finally returns from his shower, he has nothing on except for a towel wrapped around his waist. Isa’s heart practically stops as his breath catches in his throat. Lea has another towel that he’s using to dry his wildly untamed hair. Isa follows his trail into the kitchen. It’s a damn better view than the snow.

“Y’know, if you keep staring like that,” Lea starts, “I’m gonna get the wrong impression.” He looks over his shoulder and Isa and grins. “I don’t mind, but something tells me that ya don’t wanna give me the wrong idea.”

Isa holds back a blush as he tears his gaze away. “Tch. You’re quite full of yourself, aren’t you?”

“No need to be shy about it.” Lea’s grin turns to a smirk. “I like you, too.”

“You barely know me.”

“Let’s change that, then.”

“Excuse me?”

He drapes the towel he used for his hair over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “What? I mean, we’re gonna be stuck together for an undisclosed amount of time.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Might as well get to know each other.”

Yeah. This definitely isn’t how a one-night stand is supposed to go. And the worst part is that Isa’s more than intrigued by this man. Tch. Of all the mornings for there to be a snow emergency. “I think I’ll pass, thanks,” he says.

“Tch.” He half chuckles-half scoffs. “Whatever.” He picks the towel up again and brings it to his room. “Seriously, though,” he starts when he comes back out, “you can shower if you want. I promise not to jump you while you’re in there.”

He considers this. He might have to take Lea up on this offer. After all, he has no idea just how their… _exploits_ ended the night before. And feeling clean and fresh might help his head, if only a little. Better than nothing.

He only nods his head in response. Lea, in return, gestures for him to follow. They walk through the bedroom as Lea leads Isa to the bathroom. Isa glances at the bed, the sheets still half strewn to the floor. He swallows hard as he’s hit with another flashback of being entangled in those very sheets. Of Lea’s fingers being entangled in his hair.

Next thing he knows, he loses track of the floor. There’s a hand—Lea’s hand—grabbing at his wrist and yanking as his free arm wraps around Isa’s waist. He pulls Isa into him to keep him from falling. And despite not falling, the air is still knocked out of Isa’s lungs. They’re so close… He can see the freckles in Lea’s green eyes. Dazzlingly green. Like an enchanted forest; he could get lost in them.

Lea releases Isa’s wrist and brings his hand up to their faces. He just barely touches the bridge of Isa’s nose. “How did you get—?”

That’s when Isa finally pushes him away. “That is none of your business nor is it a story I would share with a stranger.”

He raises his hands, as if surrendering. “Okay. I respect that. And I wasn’t gonna press you for the story anyhow.” He lowers his hands. “If it’s any consolation, though, I find it charming.”

With that, Lea gets the water in the shower going and exits the bathroom, locking and closing the door behind him. As soon as he’s gone, Isa traces the scar across the bridge of his nose. _Charming_. Tch. He takes a deep breath and steps into the shower. The hot water feels incredible against his skin. His closes his eyes and savours in it. Except closing his eyes has welcomed more flashbacks. Skin on skin contact. Soft, warm skin…

Isa starts coughing violently when he accidentally inhales some of the water. It doesn’t take long before Lea is knocking at the door.

“Are you all right?” he asks.

“I—I’m—fine,” Isa manages to get out between fits of coughing. He takes a couple deep breaths. “Don’t worry.”

That’s the end of it. He hears fading footsteps and finishes the shower with his eyes open wide. When he steps out, he dries himself off and looks at his discarded clothing. The last thing he wants to do is put those same clothes back on, but he’s not sure what other choice he has. He heaves a heavy sigh, grabbing them and exiting the bathroom. As he steps out, he notices folded clothes sitting on the now-made bed. He walks over to find a note:

_For you to borrow so you have fresh clothes to wear_.

Isa can’t help but smile at the redhead’s generosity. His consideration. He sets his own clothes down and puts on the clean bottoms and top. They fit perfectly. Plus, they’re very comfortable. And they smell like—

He stops, shaking his head. That’s not what he should be thinking about. Hmm. He picks his pants back up and rummages the pockets for an elastic. Once he tracks it down, he returns to the kitchen, braiding his wet hair as he goes.

Lea looks over his shoulder at the sound of the floor creaking. He grins. “Damn. That’s a good look on ya.”

Isa represses a blush, looking past Lea to see what he’s doing. And…he’s making eggs and pancakes. “Do you treat all your one-night stands like this?” he asks, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“What makes you think I do this often?”

He quirks an eyebrow. “Do you?”

There’s a pause. “No. Not typically my style.” He sets the spatula down and leans against the counter as he faces Isa. “But I saw you last night and I just knew I couldn’t let ya go.” Another _brilliant_ smile. “Not without me, at least.”

He covers this rising blush with a roll of his eyes. “Does that line actually work?”

“It ain’t a line.”

He knows he shouldn’t believe Lea, but _damn it_ , he wants to. Almost as much as he wants to get up and—He settles for watching him. He never put a shirt back on after his shower, so he watches the muscles in his back. Follows his spine down past his narrow waist and to his hips where his sweatpants are loosely hanging from. Hmm. And as he looks a little more closely at his back, he swears he can see the faint marks of…scratches.

“How often do you do this?” Lea speaks up.

“Do what?”

“Uh…one-night stands.”

“Oh. Uhm. N-never. This is very unlike me.”

When he turns around, he’s holding a plate of food and grinning again. “We must be on the same page, then.” He sets the plate down before Isa. “You must’ve wanted me just as badly.”

He looks Lea up and down. _I did. I still do_. He forces a scoff. “Hardly.”

“Don’t deny it. C’mon, I can feel you staring at me.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

Lea shakes his head. “Whatever.” He makes a plate of food for himself before checking his phone. “The winter storm warning is in effect until ten o’clock tonight, but there’s a good chance it could be extended.”

Isa lets out a soft sigh. “And what does that mean?”

“It means ya better get comfortable and stop being such a prick.”

He glares at him. “If you would stop flirting—”

“I’m barely flirting. Just trying to be nice, y’know? Hospitable. Hell, just because you’re technically a stranger, doesn’t mean I have to treat ya like one.”

“Technically? I am a stranger to you.”

“Well, I’d say we’re more like acquaintances after last night.”

Isa can only imagine how bright red his cheeks turned at this. He jumps to his feet. “Last night was a mistake and never should have happened. And once this stupid storm is over and the snow emergency has lifted, it won’t even matter anymore. We’ll go our separate ways and never see each other again and that’ll be the end of it.”

Silence. Lea’s visibly taken aback by this little outburst. Isa lets out a shaky breath before slumping back into the chair, his head falling into his hands. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why does he have to be like this?

“No offence, man, but you carry _a lot_ of baggage, huh?” Lea speaks up. Isa doesn’t bother humouring him with any sort of response. “You can talk to me about it if ya wanna. All my friends say I’m a great listener. I mean, they come to me for everything.”

He lifts his head. “ _No offence_ , but why?”

“Well, I actually studied psychology in college, so…” He shrugs his shoulders.

“So…you would like to analyse me?”

“That is not—”

“I’m not interested in talking.”

“Fine. At least finish eating.”

It’s a fair enough request. Isa finishes the plate of food and Lea takes the plate and places it in the sink along with his own empty one.

8:07a.

At this rate, it’s gonna be a long fucking day.

“Wanna watch or a movie or something?” Lea breaks the silence. “I’ll let you choose. Or we could play a game. I have some multiplayer options.”

“You can play a game or watch a movie or…whatever. I’ll pass.”

“What are you gonna do, then?”

“Why do you care?”

“I wanna make sure you’re entertained.”

Isa represses a small smile. “Don’t worry about me.”

Lea doesn’t have a witty comeback to this. Just moves from the kitchen and settles on his couch. Isa watches him for a brief moment before heading over to where he had dropped off his things earlier. He rummages through the bag he brings with him everywhere—even to bars, despite people thinking it’s odd—and pulls a book from it. This is all he ever really needs. A good book. He searches the apartment for a place that looks comfortable, deciding on a spot by the balcony window. He curls up on the chair—an _exceptional_ choice of a spot—and opens the book to where he’d last left off.

Lea seems to have chosen a video game to play. Every so often, Isa peels his eyes away from the words on the page to watch the redhead. Isa’s determined it must be some sort of fighting game based on how into Lea gets at moments. Plus, the sound of gunfire gives it away, as well. Isa takes a deep breath and reads a few more pages before looking up again. There’s a passion in Lea’s eyes. A fiery resolve. Isa’s mesmerised by it. There’s no doubt this man is enthusiastic about everything important he does with his life. Hmm… He swallows hard and returns his attention to the book in his hands. His shaking hands. What’s gotten into him?

Unable to focus on the story any longer, he flips it shut and looks out the window. Snow is still falling. There’s easily another five inches out there from the last time they looked. It sure as hell is coming down fast. Isa fears the snow emergency will be extended past ten o’clock and he’ll be forced to spend another night in this apartment. Ugh. All he wants is to be in the solace of his own home. Warm and cozy and—

Wrapped in a blanket. Huh. Lea’s wrapping a blanket around him. Isa gratefully takes it by the edges and pulls it tighter around him.

“Thought ya might be cold,” Lea says. “This is definitely the comfiest spot in the place, but it’s also the chilliest. Especially this time of year.”

Man, Isa’s starting to feel like a real jackass. “Th-thank you.”

“No problem.” He returns to the couch. “I cranked the heat, too, just in case we happen to lose power.”

“That would not be ideal.”

“Tch. No kidding.” He hits the buttons on his controller with an almost abnormal amount of force. “ _Finally_.” He tosses the controller onto the couch and leans back. “Hell, I’ve been stuck on this level for _ages_. It’s about damn time I’m able to get past it.” Isa chuckles under his breath. “By the way,” Lea goes on, “I love that book.”

This catches Isa off guard. “Hmm?”

“The Alchemist. I love that book.”

He’s a bit taken aback at the statement. “You’ve read it?”

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourites. Classic telling of the hero’s journey, but in a much more subtle way.” He smiles. “It’s a brilliant story.”

“Yes, it truly is.” He pauses. “It’s one of my personal favourites, as well.”

“Well, you’ve got good taste. But you did come home with me last night, so that’s already a given.”

Isa rests his elbow on the arm of the chair and rests his chin on his hand. “I must admit, I do admire your confidence.”

Another grin. “It grows on ya.” He then pats the spot next to him on the couch. “C’mere and stop being such a loner.”

He shouldn’t. He should stay right where he is and continue reading his book. He should stay as far away as he possibly can. His feet start moving before his brain can process the action to stop it, though, and he’s sitting beside Lea in no time.

“Play a game with me,” Lea says.

“I’m really no good at games.”

“I’ll teach ya.” He gets up to grab a second controller. “Besides, I’m sure you’re a quick learner.” He hands the controller to Isa. “And you’ll have fun.”

“I was having fun reading my book.”

“Clearly not since you kept looking at me.”

He purses his lips, grabbing the controller in defeat. Lea grins and sits back down next to him. He chooses one of the multiplayer games and breaks down the rules to Isa. He listens intently, wanting to be successful in his attempts at playing the game. The logistics seem simple enough, yet Isa has a feeling it’ll be a bit more complicated than Lea’s toned-down explanation.

They play a few rounds, Lea dominating Isa each time. The controls and combinations are much more difficult to process than Isa had anticipated, considering how quickly he needs to think of them. Lea isn’t discouraging, though. Quite the opposite, in fact. He’s not making it easy for Isa to beat him, but he’s also not making it easy for him to give up and quit. He keeps telling him to try again. Try again. _C’mon, you’re improving already. Try again_. So, Isa keeps trying. And each round, he gets closer winning. Until, finally…he _does_ win. Isa can’t help but jump up and cheer for himself in excitement. Better yet, Lea jumps up and cheers for him, too.

“See? Told ya you could do it,” Lea says. “That was awesome, man. You seriously kicked my ass that time around.”

Isa can’t help but smile. “That was…exhilarating.”

He smiles back. “Good. I’m glad. It’s good to let loose every now and then.” He falls back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He scratches the back of his head. “Man, waking up at six o’clock is starting to hit me.” He checks his phone. “And it’s barely eleven. The day’s barely halfway through.”

“And it looks like the snow is coming down heavier,” Isa says, looking out the window again.

“No update on the storm warning as of right now.” He stretches, yawning. Then he tilts his head. “Do you think you’re on your hero’s journey? That whichever path it is you’re taking is the right one?”

Isa considers this as he sits back down on the couch. “I suppose I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Nah, I don’t believe that.”

“And why not?”

“Because you’re the kind of person who _does_ think about this sort of thing. A lot. It’s just who you are. It’s been engrained in your system. You always think ahead. You always think of every outcome and every consequence. You don’t act without a strategy.”

“You say that as if it’s a terrible thing. It’s good to be prepared.”

“It’s also good to be spontaneous. It’s even good to fail, believe it or not. You playing this game is a good example of that.”

“Hmm.” He glances at the controllers resting on the coffee table. “I see your point.”

“It’s good to go after what ya want, too. But…you never do that, do ya?”

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry.” Lea shrugs his shoulders. “Ya just seem like that type, y’know? Your parents made a plan for ya and you made sure to stick to that plan.”

Isa clenches his jaw. “I told you not to analyse me.”

“For fuck’s sake…” He laughs. “I’m not analysing ya, it’s just a simple observation.”

“Semantics.”

“Ah. So, I hit a sore spot, huh? Let me guess…” He taps a pensive finger to his chin. “Not a great relationship with your parents?”

He shakes his head. “We’re not talking about this.” He returns to his feet and to the chair across the room.

“C’mon, don’t be like that. Come back. I’ll let you kick my ass.”

Tch. If Lea thinks he can try and act _cute_ after making a comment like that, then he’s got another thing coming to him. Isa sneers. “Go fuck yourself.”

His eyes widen a bit. “Oh, shit. Real touchy subject, huh?”

He rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. This action turns into him tracing along the scar. He’s never spoken to anyone about it before. Not a single soul. It might be nice to finally open up about it. To come clean. Hmm… There’s then a hand on his shoulder and he jolts at the sudden contact. He looks over at Lea, who has a very reassuring look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Honest.”

Isa nods his head once in response. Lea gestures to the couch and Isa follows him back to it. They play a few more rounds of the game. Lea wins most of them, but Isa still manages to get ahead on a couple of the matches. Then he calls it quits, his thumbs growing sore. Lea switches back to a single player without any complaints. Rather than Isa returning to his book, though, he sits and watches Lea play. He reacts to him and the game. He allows himself to enjoy it. Because he wants to. And Lea may not have been too far off with this claim of Isa not letting himself give into his desires.

Lea sets down the controller and stretches out again. He then starts asking Isa mindless questions. Nothing personal, but still intriguing. Questions that make Isa consider his answers. Better yet, the atmosphere is relaxed. Easygoing. Isa isn’t afraid of being judged or ridiculed. Of giving a wrong answer because there are none. Hell, Isa can’t remember the last time he felt so…free. It’s like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. And with the more questions asked, the closer Isa and Lea get. Sinking into the couch…

Isa awakes with a start. He doesn’t even recall falling asleep. Yet, apparently, he and Lea both had. Together. On the couch. He shifts ever so slightly to get a look at the redhead, still fast asleep. Just like this morning. Except that they’re in much closer proximity now. Close enough for Isa to feel Lea’s warm breath on his skin. To feel _Lea_ against what little is bare of his skin. Hmm. He wants to feel more. He wants—

Lea’s eyes flutter open, revealing those marvelous green orbs, and he smiles. “Now _that’s_ a sight to wake up to,” he says. Isa’s cheeks flush hot and Lea chuckles. The sound is low in the back of his throat. “Good morning to you, too.”

He shifts, sliding an arm beneath Isa and pressing their bodies even closer together. The breath catches in Isa’s throat. Then Lea’s face is going in and out of focus. His lips ghost over Isa’s and that’s when Isa gets a hand between them to push him away as much as he can.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Just let it happen,” he tells him. Isa pushes again before sitting up. This alarms Lea more, snapping him out of whatever trance he’d been in. “And you’ve created another example for yourself. This time of not going after what ya want.”

Isa scoffs. “I take what I said about admiring your confidence. You’re just arrogant. And it doesn’t look good on you.” He removes himself from the couch. “You probably think everyone who meets you wants you.”

“I don’t.” He sits up. “But I do know that this,” he gestures between the two of them, “is a mutual.”

“You’re so goddamn full of yourself.”

“Why are you so adamant on denying this?”

“Because we are strangers.”

“Well, yeah, that’s how most relationships start. Two strangers meet and hit it off and get to know each other until they fall in love.”

“Nowhere in that timeline is there a drunken one-night stand.”

“All right. So, it’s a little unconventional.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Oh well. Who cares? It’ll make for a good story someday. A good memory.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

With that, he makes his way for the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and leans on the counter, gripping the edge. After taking a few deep breaths, he turns the faucet on. He splashes cold water on his face before running a hand through this hair. He plays with the end of his braid for a bit, just watching his reflection in the mirror. _It’ll make for a good story someday_. Tch. A dumb story. This is all so stupid. And unwanted. Yeah. Of course Isa doesn’t actually want this. The only thing he wants is to go his separate way. He wants it to stop snowing so he can go home.

He lets out a heavy sigh and exits the bathroom. Rather than return to the living room where Lea is inevitably waiting, though, he stays in the bedroom. He walks around and examines the little knickknacks Lea has placed everywhere. A lot of references to the sun and the number eight. Hmm… The he comes across a photo. Lea is in it, but he must be at least five or six years younger. And he’s with three young woman. A black-haired girl, a blonde, and a girl with red hair. Nowhere bright as Lea’s, but red, nonetheless.

“Are you snooping?” Lea announces his presence.

Isa tils his head. “Who are they?”

“Oh. So, you’re allowed to ask questions about personal details of my life, but I can’t even know your name?” He places his hands on his hips, shaking his head. “Talk about double standards.” He peaks around Isa to figure out what he’s referring to. “Naminé, Xion, and Kairi. We grew up in foster care together, so they’re my little sisters in every way except biological.” He steps up to him and takes the frame in hand. “The last time I saw them in person was when this photo was taken. None of them live close by anymore, but we still talk as often as we can.” He sighs. “I miss them like hell. They’ve gotten me through a lot of tough times. I probably wouldn’t even be here still if it hadn’t been for them.” There’s a slight crack in his voice that makes Isa want to reach out to him. He doesn’t. Lea clears his throat. “They saved my life. In more ways than one.” He sets the frame back down. “What about you? Any siblings?”

“Uh…” _Damn it_. How is it so easy for Lea to be so open? Isa wants it to be that easy. Tch. Maybe if he would stop thinking so much… Huh. That’s it. He needs to just talk without thinking. “N-no. No. It was just me and my father growing up.” He stops and waits for a response from Lea. He looks as if he wants to ask what happened, but he keeps his mouth shut. “My mother died giving birth to me,” he goes on, “and my father always resented me for it. Never let it go. Always told me it should’ve been me over her. That I didn’t deserve my life. So, I spent my life trying to be the perfect son, but nothing was ever good enough for him.”

“Sounds rough,” Lea says.

He chuckles half-heartedly. “That’s not even the worst of it.” He takes a deep breath. Hell, he can’t believe he’s about to open up about this. “When I was thirteen, I came home from school with my first bad grade. It ended up not being as big of a deal as I thought it would be. My father gave me a stern talking to, which I’m pretty sure he was drunk for, and that was the end of it.” _Keep going_. “About a week or so later, I invited a friend over to hang out. That wasn’t a big deal, either. Until, that is, my father caught me kissing him.” Lea’s eyes widen a bit at this and there’s a twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips. Isa swallows hard. “His reaction to that was,” he brings a shaky hand to his nose, “painful.”

Now Lea’s brows furrows. “Hold up… Your _father_ gave you that scar?” His face contorts into expressions of anger and bewilderment. Mostly anger. “I can’t believe—Man, that’s seriously fucked up. How did he get away with that?”

“He forced me tell the police that I had done it to myself. You know how it is… Teenagers and their crazy hormones.”

“Tch. I hate your father.” Isa actually smiles at this. He then moves to sit on the bed. Lea follows him but keeps a safe distance between them. “How come once you were older you never came out with the truth about the incident?”

“Honestly, it just didn’t seem worth it by then.” Isa folds his hands on his lap and lets out a deprecating little chuckle. “The only thing I ever did that my father was actually proud of was getting into this really prestigious university.”

Lea nods. “Good for you.”

“Yeah. Hell, he was so proud that he offered to pay in-full for my tuition that first year. It was incredible. The fact that he paid, I mean. Because I wanted nothing to do with that university. So, I purposely flunked out that first year. Wasted all his money. Took off and haven’t spoken to him since.”

“Shit. Talk about a power move.”

“It was dumb, but…still makes me feel good.”

“It should. He got exactly what he deserved.” He pauses. “If it’s any consolation, when I was eight, my parents decided that they just didn’t want me anymore and dropped me off at the foster home.”

“Wait… What?”

“Yup. They said that I was far too much of a hassle and uncontrollable and not worth the time or energy.”

“Damn. I wish my father would’ve done that with me.” His eyes widen at the realisation of what he’s said, and he covers his mouth. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

Lea’s laughing. “It’s totally fine.”

“No. That was awful.”

“It wasn’t. Don’t worry.” He laughs a bit more and calms himself down. “Hey, we were asleep for a while. You hungry again?” Isa simply nods in response. Lea reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder, causing Isa to look up at him. Lea smiles warmly at him before cupping Isa’s cheek, his thumb tracing the edge of his scar. “For the record, despite the tragic backstory, I do find it charming.” He tilts his head. “You wear it well.” His gaze is set on Isa’s nose, but it soon meets Isa’s gaze. There’s a brief moment when time stands still, and Isa wants to get lost in that moment. But then Lea is the one retreating. “Sorry,” he says as he pulls away and gets to his feet. “I’ll go start making something.”

Isa watches Lea exit the bedroom. Then he watches the doorway, waiting for him to come back. When he doesn’t, he places his hand on the spot where Lea had just been sitting. It’s still warm. Not warm enough, though. _So, it’s a little unconventional_. Hmm. Nothing wrong with unconventional. Isa could use some quirkiness in his life. He smiles and gets up, walking to the doorway and leaning against the frame. Lea already has one pot on the stove and has himself busied with cutting something up. He takes a deep breath and joins him in the kitchen.

“Anything I can help with?” he asks.

Lea pauses. “Can you dice.”

He chuckles softly. “Yes.”

He hands him the knife. “Then have at it.”

They each do their own thing to prepare the meal, Lea instructing Isa along the way. At one point, there’s a strong gust of wind and the lights in the apartment dim. They both stop in their tracks, waiting. The lights flicker a bit more before brightening up again and staying on. They wait another few seconds before continuing with their projects. By the end, they’re sitting at the table eating alfredo with a homemade sauce.

“Do you pride yourself in cooking, as well?” Isa speaks up.

Lea laughs. “Nah, I can make a few basic dishes. Nothing fancy. Only reason I know this recipe is because of Xion. And I had to _beg_ her for it.”

Just then, both of their phones buzz. This time, Isa gets to his first. “Well, it’s official,” he says. “The weather alert has been extended until ten o’clock tomorrow morning.” He sets his phone down and returns to the table. “Looks like I’m stuck here for another night.”

“Poor you,” Lea says.

“I don’t mind.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “No?”

“Not at all.” He looks over his shoulder at the empty couch. “How about a movie now?” He returns his gaze to Lea. “So long as I still get to choose, of course.”

Lea smiles. “Sounds good.”

They throw their dishes into the sink and curl up on the couch. They start at a comfortable distance from each other, but after Isa picks a movie and Lea leans back once it’s started, Isa offers him half the blanket. He accepts and this forces them closer together. Somehow, still not close enough.

Only about fifteen or twenty minutes into the movie, Isa finds himself staring at Lea yet again. He’s not trying to be discreet anymore.

“Y’know, you’re the one who wanted to watch the movie,” Lea speaks up, keeping his focus forward, “but you’ve been watching me instead.”

He swallows hard. “Isa.”

He does a doubletake before moving his gaze on Isa. “Huh?”

“M-my name.”

The corners of his lips twitch up into a smile. Isa leans in about halfway before pressing forward until their lips collide. When he breaks the kiss, they’re both breathing hard even from just those few short seconds.

“Isa,” Lea says, breathless.

Hearing him finally say his name fuels something within Isa. It sends sparks throughout his nervous system. He brings his hand to the nape of Lea’s neck, closing the distance between them with another kiss. Rougher, this time. Lea doesn’t seem to mind. He smiles against Isa’s lips, leaning back and pulling Isa on top of him. Isa uses one hand to support himself, the other exploring Lea’s bare chest. He arches into every touch, soft whines spilling from his lips, Isa capturing them with his own. He still wants more.

Isa doesn’t know when or how they made it to Lea’s bed, but they did. This time, he’s on his back and Lea’s hands are roaming his now bare chest. Huh. When did his shirt come off? He can’t keep track anymore. Hell, he can’t even keep track of which limbs belong to him and which belong to Lea. Not that it matters. This is what he wants. To be entangled in the redhead. Captivated.

It feels good to finally let go and give in. That weightless feeling again. Sinking into the mattress…

When Isa awakens next, he takes a deep breath and smiles. He opens his eyes and rolls onto his side to find the spot beside him empty. He sits up and that’s when he smells freshly brewed coffee. He slides out of the bed, taking the sheet with him to wrap himself in. He makes his way for the kitchen. Or, better yet, for the redhead in the kitchen. He comes up behind Lea, wrapping his arms and the sheet around him.

Lea chuckles. “I’d tell ya good morning, but it’s almost eleven o’clock.”

Isa kisses at his neck. “That’s okay.”

Lea sighs contentedly, leaning back into Isa’s hold. Then he turns in Isa’s arms to face and kiss him properly. Isa holds him even tighter, taking a fistful of red locks and causing Lea to moan into his mouth. He smirks into the kiss before breaking it by tugging at Lea’s hair to pull him away.

“You enjoy teasing, huh?” Lea speaks up after catching his breath.

Another smirk. “Perhaps.”

Just then, Isa’s phone goes off. He steps away from Lea—the warmth—to grab it. It’s an actual phone call. He ignores it.

“Only took all day for one of my friends to finally reach out to me,” Isa says.

“You need better friends.”

Isa finishes typing the text out and sends it. He then returns to Lea and the warmth of the sheet. “They’re well-meaning. They know I enjoy my privacy, so it’s not often they have a need to check on me.”

Lea smiles fondly. “You’re so weird.” He brushes a few hairs out of Isa’s face and behind his ear. “Weird is good.”

Isa closes his eyes at the touch but can’t bring himself to smile back. That phone call just suddenly brought him back to reality. They’ve spent the last day in their own little world, but what happens once the snow emergency lifts? Once the roads open? Once Isa is no longer confined to Lea’s apartment?

Once the snow melts…

“Where do we go from here?” he asks.

Lea tilts his head. “Well, as soon as we’re allowed the go outside again, I’m taking ya on a real date.”

He can’t help but blush at this. “And what’s a _real date_ to you?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Dinner and a movie. Or whatever it is you enjoy. Dinner and a walk through the park. Or maybe a museum or a planetarium.”

“Hmm.” He smiles softly. “I like those last two options.”

“Yeah, I thought ya might.”

“You think you know me so well already, don’t you?”

There’s a serious look in Lea’s eyes. “I think I wanna get to know you as well as I can.” He smiles. Genuine. Brilliant.

Isa swallows hard. He’s scared shitless, but he’s never been so excited. “I-I think I want that, too.”

With that, the two of them each pour a cup of coffee for themselves before curling up together on the armchair by the balcony window, the sheet wrapped around them both. They watch the snow as it gently drifts to the ground. It’s an enjoyable silence. A snug warmth. Isa looks at the redhead in his arms who’s still staring out the window. He looks until Lea returns his gaze. Wow. It’s incredible to Isa how a single look—such a _simple_ look—can get his heart racing.

Next thing he knows, they’re kissing again. There’s an unbridled passion in Lea that Isa already can’t get enough of. Yeah, this is unconventional, all right, but it’s also all Isa has ever dreamed of. Someone who understands him with just a look. Someone who can look at him and know exactly what he’s thinking. Someone he doesn’t have to explain himself to because they just _get it_.

Someone like Lea.

Sure, he’s only known him for a day, but it already feels so right. More than right. And Isa spent almost the entire day fighting it out of fear of it being wrong. There’s no denying this chemistry, though. This desire. The electricity. So, yeah, it is unconventional, but it’s exactly what Isa has always needed.

Hell, Isa has never been more thankful for a snowstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote Prompt: "Well, looks like we're snowed in."  
> The book Isa reads: "The Alchemist" by Paulo Coelho (one of my personal faves for real lol)


End file.
